The subject matter described, herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a system and method to implement haptic playback of forces captured in connection with video on one or more electronic devices.
Some electronic devices such as computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and the like include one or more haptic feedback devices to provide haptic feedback to a user to enhance a user experience of an application. Such haptic feedback devices may include vibration assemblies, adjustable display features such as brightness, contrast, and the like.
Further, advances in portable devices such as video recording devices have created opportunities for people to record activities such as mountain biking, skiing, parasailing, and the like, in which the user experiences environmental forces. Accordingly techniques to provide haptic playback of video may find utility.